


Fragile

by fuckyeahlucifersupernatural



Series: 50 Shades of Samifer [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Control, Hair Pulling, M/M, Month of Kinks, Samifer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural/pseuds/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans are fragile and delicate little things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile

**Author's Note:**

> **Kinks:** Hair Pulling, Biting, Dom/Sub undertones
> 
>  
> 
> This is for the Month of Kinks Event!
> 
> **Disclaimer:** This is fan-run and this writer is not officially affiliated with the CW Network, Kripke Enterprises, Warner Bros., and other official affiliates tied to the TV Show "Supernatural." This user does not claim ownership to the official content of Supernatural and does not seek profit off of the work produced presently. Plagiarism of this current story will not be tolerated and will be reported following AO3's terms of service. The stories, additional characters I create, are mine. This story was not created for profit. Making profit is deemed copyright infringement unless sanctioned by copyright holders (i.e. CW Network, Kripke Enterprises, Warner Bros., etc.). Copyright infringement can range from paying a fine to actual jail time. Please do not claim this story as yours! Please do not sell this story! Please do not reproduce this story! All violators will be reported and dealt with severely! 

Despite how stupidly flawed humans are, they are a physical wonder. They’re left so pitifully exposed to nature who can batter them relentlessly and kill a large population in but seconds. They’re ribs are exposed and their bellies soft. Their skin breaks easily and even their veins can be seen pressing eagerly under flesh, almost begging for ruin. What fragile creatures and yet he finds his hand admiring, letting his palm feel the protruding ridges of a spinal cord, sprinkled with a faint freckle here and there. There one lies in the middle, dark in color and it’s impossible to resist the temptation to bend down and suck on that very mark. 

Despite the fact humans are nothing but dumb animals, this one is different. Yes, it is still weak. Yes, this one makes foolish decisions. But this one was made through a series of determined events just for the sole purpose of making it wholly and completely his. This one makes him step over those carefully crafted lines of what he would ever do with a human. 

He would never do this. 

He’d rather gouge his own eyes out and sink onto his knees in forgiveness to his Father than ever dream of touching a human like this... To trace the dip of the back near the tailbone, to catch the sweat that’s sitting in the grooves. 

Sam’s knees and elbows are sunk into the mattress, sheets creating distinct lines and wrinkles about like fabric veins. Forehead is resting on the mattress and it makes his shoulders pull back, shoulder blades attempting to push through skin. He’s exhaling in shaky breaths and taking air in with a low whine making those vocal chords thrum. Shake. Rattle.

Hands lay on the upper portion of Sam’s backside, fingers splayed out, slightly curled so they could dig into soft flesh. There blunt nails dig and dig, pulling and pushing Sam with complete control. Nails dig deeper and pierce through flesh whenever Sam attempts to rock in sync or change the position. He’d bend down and bite at those bunched shoulder blades, unamused and a growl forming in the pit of his being in response. White incisors and clamped jaws refused to unlatch themselves from flesh until the muscles in Sam’s shoulders were forced into submission. Curved outlines of teeth are red ornaments on a canvas of sun-kissed flesh.

Despite how greedy his mouth may be when it comes to marking what is his, there is a great show of restraint that he doubts Sam is aware of. He could kill him like this. Could let go and submerge himself in such sensations, his own vessel bursting like a ballon of flesh and guts, unable to contain his Grace. He could bathe Sam in the brilliant light of his Grace, but he too would end up as bits and pieces on the wall. Painting the walls red. So fragile... So easy to extinguish... It could be remedied by uttering one single word but Sam shows restraint just as he does in turn. He can’t baptize Sam in the fire of his Grace. He can only keep himself at bay, biting and snarling into Sam, hips snapping forward with a bit too much force. 

A hand leaves the Winchester’s backside to curl into the back of his hair, fingers wrapping around thick clumps of brown to tug back. Sam gives a disgruntled sound until he’s forced to comply, sitting up on his knees, hissing at the sudden change in position. This is as close as he can get. As close as he can get to his vessel to where they are nearly one. Sometimes it sets his teeth on edge, fingers itching to curl around the expanse of Sam’s neck and squeeze those words right out of his mouth. How little Sam understood of getting what you’ve been needing for eons and to only have it for but days... To have it once more dangled before you just out of arm’s reach...

All he can do is this. Curl his arm around Sam’s torso, bury his mouth into the strained neck as fingers continue to pull on brown locks. All he can do is mouth promises into his neck and rock in sync to the staccato of Sam’s heart.

Sam’s bound to break again just for him and him alone.

Because humans are fragile and delicate little things.

**Author's Note:**

> _Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!_


End file.
